High Up
by Septic-Scomiche-Iplier
Summary: This is about how a complete stranger can change your view of life, and even become your whole world.


Sitting on the rooftop wasn't a common thing for Mark, but today had just been complete shit. He sighed as he stepped out of the window onto the roof. Looking out across the normally empty space seeing a shaking figure several feet in front of him. Mark's day had been just as, if not more miserable than the night before had been. He'd been on the verge of tears all day and had felt overwhelmingly sick on top of it all. Mark had been forced to go to school by his mother that morning because he had to be out in about a week for a few days. Mark couldn't get the thought out of his head, walking in to one of his best friends houses to find him dead, he'd killed himself alone in his room. Daniel Kyre, he was a sweet boy and Mark loved to be around him and always thought that he was okay, he had always seemed so happy…

 _"_ _We regret to inform you all that Daniel Kyre has passed on, He will be missed dearly by everyone."_

He shook his head as the announcement from that morning played in his head for the millionth time that day, tears filled his eyes and he furiously tried to blink them away. Mark's head snapped up as he heard a sniffle come from the figure causing Mark to get curious.

"Hey, you alright?" Mark said as he approached the figure placing his hand on the person's shoulder.

"Leave me the fuck alone, ye fuckin' snoop!" The boy shouted as he spun around in Mark direction.

"I-I" Mark stammered recognizing the boy as Sean Mcloughlin. He'd just moved here from Ireland… He gets made fun of a lot and he doesn't seem to know anyone really. The poor boy was crying his eyes out on the roof of the school all alone.

"You what!?" He growled.

"I just thought that I…"

"That ye what? Fuckin' spit it out already!"

"I just thought that…" That is when Mark knew that he wasn't just feeling ill because of the stress of the past day or so, He was actually sick. Mark promptly puked on Jack and passed out.

"Fischbach?" Sean spoke, scrunching his nose as he looked down as his favorite hoodie. "Damn it…" He huffed. Looking at the boy lying limp on the ground in front of him. He pulled his hoodie off and tossed it over his arm before sliding both of his arms under Mark's and dragged the older boy down to the nurse.

Sean was sitting off to the side in the nurses' office waiting for Mark to wake up. Though Sean may hate Mark, he still wanted to make sure the other boy was okay. _Even if he had ruined Sean's favorite sweater._

Mark's eyes fluttered open, slightly dazed and confused for a moment before he realized where he was, his first thought was, _'_ _Did Sean carry me all the way down here? I never knew he was that strong, wow.'_ Mark sat up and Sean looked over at him.

"Nurse, he's awake." Sean spoke up and within seconds the nurse came running in speaking a mile a minute, making it pretty much impossible to understand her. Sean watched as she pretty much shoved the pills down Mark's throat, still speaking faster than the speed of light.

"Next time you are sick you should come down here Mr. Fischbach!" Was the only thing understood by either boy as she rushed out to go help Ian who'd hurt himself somehow… _Again._

"Thank you!" Mark called out after her.

"You shouldn't be thanking me Mark." She called back.

"Sean, I-"

"It's Jack!" He shouted, "Jack!"

"Sorry, Jack, uh- um? T-Thank you so much Se-… Jack." Mark stuttered, suddenly Jack grasped Mark's shirt holding Mark close to his face.

"Tell one fuckin' person, Mark, one person and I'll break yeer fuckin' mouth." The Irish man sneered.

"I-I won't…"

"Ye better not… Also you ruined my clothes arse-hole" He growled stomping out.

¶¶¶

As Mark was leaving he noticed Jack's hoodie hanging off the edge of the trash bucket, feeling bad about what happened he went and grasped it, taking it home to try and fix it. He walked home washing Jack's hoodie till it was clean, then grabbed about 100$ that he'd been saving up for a new gaming system and went to get Sean a new pair of shoes, feeling awful for what he'd done to poor Sean earlier that day.

He was hoping that Sean-… Jack, he had to keep reminding himself of that. He was hoping Jack would like the shoes, it was all he could afford, they seemed his style and they matched his hoodie that he'd finished cleaning and it looked brand new.

"Please don't hate this…" Mark mumbled to himself. He noticed how much he was thinking about Jack, he was really worried about him after seeing the small boy so upset this morning but Mark knew it was more than worry, more like a crush. Mark hadn't had a crush since Ken… He shook his head trying to forget about it, no matter how hard he tried he could never forget.

(If you guys liked this please message me telling me how to work this website and how to post more chapters on this as well, thank you 3)


End file.
